Deepest Desires
by akiko1
Summary: Draco has found himself wanting Hermione very badly lately, but will Pansy go to the extreme to keep him to herself? Please R&R but be nice. R for a reason!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nobody! JK Rowling does though  
  
ATTENTION! I couldn't think of a title, but f you can, I'm open to suggestions!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione was sucking on the end of her quill, trying to remember what came after dried Billywig stings in the Levitation Potion they were making in Snapes lesson. Deciding on feathers of a male Augurney, she wrote down the answer and got to work on her concoction. From the Slytherin side of the dungeon, Malfoy was stealing glances at her. He was trying to stop himself from doing so because he was getting puzzled looks from Crabbe, but there was something about the way Hermione pouted her mouth when mixing the ingredients that worked like a magnet for his eyes. Just as he was chopping up his Pixie wings, he once more glanced up quickly through the smoke his cauldron was omitting. But this time he was unable to look away, and his jaw dropped open in awe. Hermione had dropped some roots, which she was now picking up, giving him a clear shot into her shirt, at her perfectly rounded cleavage. He felt his mind drift away. Away from the knife in his hand and the roots in the other, away from Goyle trying to tell him something. He grabbed Hermione by her wrist and pushed her against the wall. He could feel her struggling to get free but then give in, letting Malfoy kiss her, move his hand over every part of her body he had been craving for. Her back arched with expectation as his hand slowly made its way down to her skirt, just barely touching her skin, running his fingers over the silky skin of her inner thigh. Then she said: 'Ummm.' Draco looked up in wonder. Umm? 'Draco, you're standing on my robe.' It was Crabbe, who was looking at him nervously. Slightly embarrassed, Draco shifted his weight and busied himself with the already powder fine wings. 'Are you alright?' Crabbe asked thickly but suspiciously. 'I'm fine! Get me those roots we need.' Draco snapped and Crabbe hurried off.  
  
Walking back to the Slytherin dormitories from a late session at the library, Draco cursed himself for what had happened earlier that day in Potions. He was playing with fire and he knew it. Even Crabbe and Goyle were starting to figure out that something was wrong, and there were far smarted people in his house. 'Its all because of that filthy mudblood!' he spat. For months now Hermiones face had been popping up in his dreams and tormenting his every waking hour. It had been weeks before he had started to acknowledge the possibility of the unthinkable happening. It was a disgrace. HE was a disgrace. If his father ever found out.!But he wouldn't act on it. No matter how strongly his heart beat as she walked by him, he would NEVER act on it. But still. the growing pain inside his chest that only increased every time she'd shoot his a look of utter hate made him think it was simply going to break. 'Listen to yourself, you're so stupid!' he said, stopping to sink his face into his hands. Then he bit his tongue painfully, straightened up and muttered the password at the painting that slid open.  
  
The common room was deserted and felt cold. Draco slouched into one of the arm chairs and stared at the still glowing fire. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped slightly. 'I was waiting for you.' A cold voice said and Pansy Parkinson stepped out from behind him. He didn't answer. 'Where were you?' she persisted, now circling him slowly like a vulture, scanning his body with her greedy eyes. 'Library' he answered through gritted teeth. Pansy sat down in the armchair opposite him, crossed her legs and stared at him. Draco could feel her eyes upon him but looked away, trying to keep any emotion off his face. But he knew what was coming. 'Why haven't you been paying any attention to me lately?' she finally asked with a smirk on her face. He might as well get this over with. Yes, it was what he needed, it would make him snap out of it, put things into perspective, he thought as he leaned in to grab her wrist, pulling Pansy towards himself. 'That more like it1' she hissed delightedly into his ear before kneeling in from of him on the floor and starting to unbuckle him belt. Draco leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes, every little brain cell bent on getting rid of the picture that was once more forming in the back of his mind. AN. This is my first published fan fic! Please R&R but be nice. I've got the second part written and I'll have in up by tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

HTML  
HEAD  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=iso-8859-1"  
META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Word 81.2"  
TITLEThe next morning Draco was having breakfast, laughing at Colin Creevey who still had feathers pocking out of his backside, the /TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY  
  
FONT FACE="Times"P ALIGN="CENTER"Chapter 2/P  
  
PThe next morning Draco was having breakfast, laughing at Colin Creevey who still had feathers pocking out of his backside, the remnants of when he had been turned into a rooster two days ago by a Slytherin 5SUPth/SUP year. /P  
PColin, now blushing a deep hue of crimson, went to ask Harry if he could sit with him. /P  
PSt Potter if everybody didnt feel so sorry for him theyd see that hes no more than a sorry little freak Dcraco mumbled, and watched Hermione sit painfully close by him her arm brushing against his as she reached in for some toast. /P  
PThen an idea sprang to his head. He waited until nearly all the teachers, including Dumbledore, had left the Great Hall before calling out/P  
POi Potter! The hall fell silent Look in the mirror much? It might be just me, but it looks as if your scar has gotten bigger! he said in mock concern as Slytherins around him sniggered You know, Ive heard of that happening, you really should go see somebody about it before it takes over your whole ugly fa-/P  
PHe couldnt finish his sentence before Rons hex hit him, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Enraged, he staggered up, pulled out his wand and aimed it at Ron and Harry, getting a clear shot at them over the Ravenclaws ducking under their table. /P  
PDraco was ready to curse them both when Hermione stepped in the way, wand in hand. A bolt of blue light came zooming towards Draco, who dodged it, and hit a Hufflepuff walking behind him smack in the face, which instantly started sprouting some sort of purple mossy plant. /P  
PGet out of the way Granger, this is between scarhead and me! he yelled, then adressing Harry s the matter? Afraid people will see youre no good on your own?/P  
PHarrys green eyes flashed with fury as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy. /P  
Ps quite enough from all of you! came Professor McGonagalls booming voice over all the commotion. Potter, Malfoy, put your wands down Now! she finished as the boys hesitated. /P  
PShe then gave out instructions to some teachers and shooed off the Hufflepuff girl, who was now shrieking in utter horror, to Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall looked at Hermione disappointedly and said /P  
PI would have expected better judgement from you Miss Granger. Detention, she said looking first at Harry, Hermione and Ron, then at Malfoy, for all of you./P  
PThe remaining people were talking again and everybody started to clear off. On their way out a group of Hufflepuff girls gave Hermione a disapproving shake of their heads which she retorted to with a glare that quite obviously stated move along. /P  
  
POn Thursday at 8.00, Draco sat in front of McGonagalls office, waiting for the others serving detention to come. He had just pulled out his wand and was amusing himself by flipping around and insect hed found crawling on the floor, when somebody came around the corner. It was Hermione. /P  
PIt was raining outside and that was obviously where shed just been since she was drenched from head to toe. She sat down, a little way to the right and across the hall from him, stubbornly keeping her eyes on the painting of a cross looking witch on the other side of the hallway. /P  
PSo easy it would be, Draco though. A simple silence charm and a memory spell later on. He was undoubtedly stronger than her/P  
PHe caught himself mid-thought. What! Are you crazy? /P  
PHe glanced over at her and saw that she was still looking at the portrait. That filthy mudblood/P  
PDraco looked up./P  
PWhat are you doing? Hermiony asked in horror./P  
PThat insect! What are you doing to that insect? she shrieked. He suddenly remembered her reaction to Professor Moodys Crutiatus curse on the spider in their fourth year. Smooth, he though. /P  
PThe insect had now started to swell like a baloon and looked like it was ready to burst. /P  
PHermione leapt towards him to grab his wand, but Dracos Quidditch reflexes kicked in. He seized her arm and bent it painfully, forcing her to the ground. /P  
PThere was a short awkward silence, as she lay there writhing, looking up at him. Hermione looked more attractive to Draco than a whole dozen Veelas on a good day. He couldnt stop himself. /P  
PHe forced her hands over her head and kissed her roughly. At first Hermione was too amazed to do anything, but then she finally realized what was happening and Draco felt her nails digging into his hands that were holding her down. And the she relaxed and kissed him back. /P  
PNow Draco by turn was so amazed that he sprang up to his feet, backing away from her. She got up too, her breath enraged, looking at him intently while he looked away. /P  
PJust then Harry and Ron came around the corner and stopped talking once they saw Draco backed up against the wall and Hermione, nursing a bleeding lip./P  
PHermione, whats wrong? Are you ok? Harry came over to her protectively, while Ron eyed Draco suspiciously, hi hand moving slowly to his wand. /P  
Pm fine she managed before McGonagall came around the corner. /P  
  
PInside the office, McGonagall sat down behind her large mahogany desk and inspected the students one by one. There was something like wonder in her expression when she took a closer look at Hermione, then at Malfoy whos hands were still shaking. /P  
Pll be serving detention in the dungeons tonight. There was a nasty little accident with some Occany eggs earlier on today, I want you to clean it up. She said sternly, although not so angrily anymore. /P  
PWell thats not so bad, Malfow thought, although not entirely thrilled by the thought of being bent down on all four for the rest of the evening. He headed down, aware that Harry and Ron were walking not so far behind him, trying to get some answers out of Hermione who was doing a good job at laughing it off. /P  
P /P  
PDraco had been proven wrong, as it wasnt some simple matter of eggs having been dropped on the floor. Occamy eggs were approximately the sizes of an average human head, and this hatch of 6 eggs had obviously gone bad if the smell was anything to go by, or the fact that it was everywhere. /P  
PMany silent, brooding hours later they decided that they were done and headed back to their dormitories./P  
  
PAN: I know, I know. I just cant seem to keep the cliches out. Hmm Funny that Hermione would find herself alone with Draco and all of that. But its vital, or then Im not a good enough writer to think up another way for them to be in the same situation Anyway! Please review, weather you loved it or hated it. Thanks for previouse reviews and the title propositions. More on its way. Tata /P  
P /P/FONT/BODY  
/HTML 


	3. Chapter 3

HTML  
HEAD  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=iso-8859-1"  
META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Word 81.2"  
TITLEHermione walked swiftly across the room over to where Draco was sitting in an arm chair, gripping the handles as he watched her/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY  
  
FONT FACE="Times"PHermione walked swiftly across the room over to where Draco was sitting in an arm chair, gripping the handles as he watched her take her robe off. He stood up and kissed her, his tongue massaging hers. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, down her back and lay his hands onto her hips, puling them against his. /P  
PHermiones hand was on his chest, the other running across his cheek. He lifted her up unto a table and she moaned as her body pressed against his. Then she scooted backwards, pulled him on top of herself and started to fumble with his buttons. He gently spread her legs and plunged two fingers inside of her. She shuddered with pleasure and Draco woke up. /P  
  
PThe light was starting to creep up behind the trees, outside the Slytherin dormitories. Draco sat up in his bed and stared. A dream? No, not a dream, it couldnt have been. It had been too real. He though he could still feel her there, pressed up against him. Then it started to set in. He didnt have her. All he had was the shocked, almost appailed expression she had given him yesterday after hed made the mistake of kissing her. /P  
PHe drew his drapes and looked around anxiously, as if afraid somebody might be awake, reading his thought. /P  
PGoyle made a noise and turned in his sleep. /P  
PDraco lay in bed for a while, handling the silver pocket watch with the Slytherin snake encrusted on the lid. A gift from his mother upon learning of his making the house. He thought about his mother, envisioning her expression of horror if she ever found out about her sons deepest desires./P  
PIt was 5.45 in the morning and since it didnt look like he was going to get anymore sleep, Draco slipped out of bed and started changing into his robes. /P  
  
PAt breakfast, Pansy contemplated Dracos tired but hansom face from across the table. She knew he had someone else on his mind, although she didnt know who. /P  
PNo matter she though s bound to me. I know, just like he knows, that he will never me. His father will make sure of it, if it comes to that. She smile to herself smugly, but a feeling was creeping up in the back of her mind. Was it jealousy? /P  
PShe sniffed at the thought, and as if to proove herself wrong, she got up and walked over to Draco, leaning in over his shoulder and gave a quick nibble at his neck. /P  
PMarcus Flint, sitting across the table, stopped eating and followed her with his gaze./P  
PShe sat down next to Malfoy, and very aware of Marcus watching her, she took Dracos hand and placed it on her thigh, which he massaged obligingly. /P  
  
PDraco noticed Marcus and gave him a menacing look, making him get back to his food and resume the conversation they had been having. /P  
PBut Draco noticed somebody else watching him. /P  
PFrom across the Great Hall, Hermione was looking at him. Their eyes met but she didnt look away. /P  
PHad she meant to kiss him back? Or was it all in his pumped up head?/P  
PThen he saw her do something very uncharacteristic. She looked away, at Harry who was sitting next to her, tossed her hair, and straightened out his collar. Except for it wasnt a maternal, friendly move but a flirtatious one, accompanied by a hand layed on his chest. /P  
PHarry looked a bit weirded out at first but then warmed up. Draco couldnt have missed the quick but meaningful sideways glance she gave him before returning to her food. /P  
PA little slut, that mudblood, isnt she? Sexy, but a slut./P  
PDraco looked up. It was Marcus talking./P  
PShes just gagging for it, dont you think? /P  
PNo, he thought./P  
P he said. /P  
PHis ears were starting to ring and he felt like he had something lodged in his throat. She had tried to make him jealous, and she had succeeded. /P  
PHe must have been squeezing Pansys leg pretty hard because she flinched and gave him a questioning look. Well, this game cam be played by two, he thought. Before he know what he was doing, Draco had leaned in and started making out with Pansy very obviously, not caring if the teachers saw, not caring if all the students, staff and ghosts of Hogwarts saw, as long as Hermione did. /P  
PMarcus was squirming uncomfortably in his seat and some Slytherin girls were giggling but nobody else seemed to be paying much attention, except for Hermione. She wasnt smiling anymore, but got up and in seconds was gone. /P  
PHe pulled away from Pansy. What had possessed him to do that? Unfortunately there was no time to think before he was pulled into another embrace by Pansy./P  
  
PThe next few weeks rolled by slowly. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and everybody was crowding in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was trying hard to concentrate on her arithmancy homework but finally gave up as Freds and Georges firework show went up in the air. She looked at Harry, hunched over his parchment, leaning on his hand and looking quite bewildered. He was definitely hansom, but not in the usual way. His quirky smile lit up his face and made most girls swoon, although this was something Harry chose to turn a blind eye to. /P  
PShe loved him, no doubt, and she knew how unfair it was of her to put him through this. Basically, shed been using him to get back at Malfoy. /P  
PFirst it had been spontaneouse, but was starting to develop into some sort of an addiction. Seeing Malfoy with Pansy made her sick to her stomach, she would admit that much to herself. But she knew Harrys friendship wasnt worth risking over some stupid little crush on Draco. /P  
PNot thats its even a crush! she corrected herself. BR  
Shed have to make up her mind and soon. Either stop this stupid game or take the consequences. /P  
PThe consequences being that Harry would either get freaked out by her flirting with him and back off, or then might think she was serious and do something in return. She didnt know which was worse. /P  
PHarry looked up at Hermione and smiled. That was all the convincing she needed. She would find Malfoy and put things straight with him. Then she would be able to leave Harry alone. /P  
  
PAN: Another chapter. Can you guess from the style and words of the story what country the author is from? Anybody want to make a guess at where I might be from?? /P/FONT/BODY  
/HTML 


End file.
